Harry's New World
by kaitlyn
Summary: Harry has a new world at Hogwarts-Voldemort on the loose and someone he thought was inlove with him trapping him and bringing him right to the Dark Lord *Chapter II is up* *Chapters III, IV, and V are up!*
1. "Harry's Letter"

"Harry Potter and Cho Chang"  
  
Chapter I  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my first HP fic.I wrote some Higher Ground ones too. (You can check those out). Anyway, this over the summer after Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Since Cedric is now dead Cho likes Harry. Harry is thrilled and turns nice. But what will happen when he goes back to Hogwarts with his O.W.L.s coming up and Voldemort returning? Will he stay with Cho? Find out.  
  
  
  
Harry shrugged as he woke up to hear Dudley fussing that he couldn't get off his diet. He wondered what time it was and rolled out of bed. Aunt Petunia then began to pound on his door.  
  
"Hurry up. We're all waiting for you to make breakfast!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, okay. One minute," he shrugged again. He couldn't wait until he heard from Ron and Hermione. His birthday was tomorrow.his fifteenth. He walked to Hedwig's cage and opened the door to scratch her head. Aunt Petunia knocked on the door again.  
  
"Hurry up boy!" she shouted.  
  
"OKAY!" he shouted back. He then pulled on some clothes and walked out of his room. He ran down the stairs.  
  
"Where have you been?" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"Sorry.I was feeding Hedwig," he half lied. He walked to the stove and began flipping eggs.  
  
"We received a phone call this morning from that red head Weasley woman asking you if you could stay again this summer," Uncle Vernon said sternly.  
  
"And..?" Harry was anxious.  
  
"We said okay as long as she doesn't come through our fire again," he said in disgust. "She said they'll send you an.an owl to tell you when," he said frowning. Harry smiled. Again he had something to look forward to.  
  
When breakfast was over, Harry trotted up the stairs to find an old owl sitting on his bed with a letter tied to its leg. Harry guessed it was from either Ron, Hermione, or Sirius, but it wasn't. He could tell from the writing. He opened it. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry I turned you down from the Yule Ball last year. I admire your bravery. With Cedric dead and all I am very sad you know. Please send me an owl just to let me know you're okay. Also when you do, give me a day and time that would be good to meet me at Diagon Alley. See you then!  
  
Truly yours,  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Harry stood stunned. Happiness flooded his body. He stuck the note in his desk drawer. He decided to write Ron. He would have to tell him that he always like Cho anyway though. He got out a clean piece of parchment and a quill. He also asked Ron when they would pick him up. When he finished the letter he tied to Hedwig and she was off. Then he wrote to Cho. When it was done it read:  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
It's great to hear from you. I really am not that brave though. Well I'm going to Ron Weasley's house this summer and I won't know when we're going to Diagon Alley but I'll ask and send you another owl. I have things to do so I'll talk to you later.  
  
-Harry  
  
Then he tied the letter to the old owl and sent it off.  
  
For a few days Harry waited for Hedwig or Cho's owl to turn up with a reply but nothing came. Not even a birthday present. He was curious, but he finally told himself he would write to someone the next day.  
  
  
  
Okay.so was that good or not? Remember: it's my first fic. Well, it'll get better. Please review. 


	2. "Harry's Replies"

"Harry's Replies"  
  
1 Chapter II  
  
  
  
Finally, Harry received a letter from Ron on Friday. It read:  
  
Harry-  
  
We'll pick you up Sunday. See you then! Happy Birthday! Sorry I didn't write sooner. I've been busy with Hermione. She was sick and I had to visit her. That's why she probably hasn't sent you anything. She's better now so don't worry about her. Enclosed is your birthday present.  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry picked up a box that was tied to Errol's leg. Inside it had a card, one of the Weasley twins' fake wands, a cake, candy, and a neat-looking quill. Harry recognized it quickly. It was a Quick Quotes Quill. He could tell because Rita Skeeter, a horrible Daily Prophet reporter, had owned one very much alike to it.  
  
Harry felt relieved. That same day he received another letter from Cho:  
  
Harry-  
  
That sounds fine. Tell Ron hello for me. Does he even know who I am? Well, anyway I'll talk to you later.  
  
-Cho  
  
Harry was so happy he almost forgot that Lord Voldemort was still at power. He gulped. He wished he could tell the Dursleys, but they would laugh.  
  
He decided to write to Sirius.  
  
Sirius-  
  
I haven't heard from you since the Triwizard Tournament. I just want to make sure you're all right. I'll be at Ron's starting on Sunday. Send owls there. I almost forgot about Voldemort. I still can't believe that he came back to power. Well I'll talk to you later. I'll visit you at Hogsmeade when I go back to Hogwarts.  
  
-Harry  
  
He waited for Hedwig to come back then sent the letter to Sirius.  
  
Short chapter but the next one will get better. Review please. 


	3. "Pain"

"Pain"  
  
Chapter III  
  
  
  
On Sunday morning, Harry woke up early and got dressed. He was already packed for Ron's and Hogwarts. As he was walking down the stairs, his scar began to hurt again. *Oh no.not again* he thought. He placed his hand over his forehead. *Voldemort must be close* he thought. Then he trotted back up the stairs to write Sirius a letter. Then he wrote to Dumbledore explaining his situation. His head finally calmed down.  
  
Harry nervously bit his lip as he waited for the Weasleys. Finally, an old Ministry of Magic car showed up. Arthur Weasley was driving, Ron was sitting in the back seat, Ginny was sitting in the front passenger seat, and Bill was sitting next to Ron.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Hi Ron! And Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Bill," he said softly. Ginny blushed.  
  
"How are you Harry?" Bill and Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Fine. And you?" he asked back.  
  
"I'm off work for a while this summer and Dad's still working hard at the Ministry," Bill answered. Harry nodded.  
  
Everyone was silent on the way to the Burrow.even Ron.  
  
When they got there, Mrs. Weasley and the twins were standing at the door waving.  
  
Harry got out of the car once it was parked and picked up his trunk and Hedwig with her cage. Ron and Harry went to Ron's room.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked. Ron looked up. "I want to talk to you. This morning when I woke up my scar hurt again. It's not that I'm really scared. It's just I know Voldemort is trying to kill me but he could be in this room right now," he said. Ron was silent.  
  
"Harry, don't you think you ought to tell other people too?" he asked. "Not just me and keep it to yourself. It could be serious you know," he added.  
  
"I sent an owl to Sirius and Dumbledore this morning..." OWWWW! There it goes again!" he shouted. He clutched his scar.  
  
"Harry, you really need to tell my dad or something," he said. Harry felt as if he was about to explode. He thought his head was splitting in two again.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Voldemort is getting closer.just wait and see how close. 


	4. "Harry and Voldemort Meet Once Again"

Chapter IV  
  
1 "Harry Meets Voldemort Once Again"  
  
  
  
Sunday night Harry's scar stopped hurting. He was relieved when he went to bed.  
  
On Monday morning, Harry awoke in a different room than Ron's. Harry sat up, confused. It was still dark so it wasn't even morning yet he guessed. He then heard a very familiar voice..the voice of Wormtail's.  
  
"Master, Harry Potter has returned. Do you wish for me to bring him to you?" his shaky voice rang out like a bell.  
  
"No, Wormtail. I now have almost full strength and I believe I can do it myself. I shall have full strength once I get my powers back from little Potter," said the Dark Lord's cold voice.  
  
Harry looked around for Wormtail or Voldemort. He couldn't see a thing. He could only hear their voices. His scar exploded with pain again. Then he felt cold breathing on the back of his neck and there he was. Lord Voldemort was back for him.  
  
Harry searched for a portkey of some sort. He couldn't seem to find one.  
  
"Harry Potter. We meet again. Tonight will be the night I kill you and return to full power," his icy voice was getting higher.  
  
"NO! You won't get me this time either! You've tried four times and you haven't been successful. You never will be!" the words kept pouring out of Harry's mouth. "Go ahead! Try your best!" Harry had never been this brave.  
  
"Is that so Potter? I killed your parents and I can kill you! Now we duel again," he yelled throwing Harry his wand.  
  
Harry slowly got up. He was shaking. His head was exploding again.  
  
"HARRY!! Harry, your glasses are a portkey!" it was Cedric Diggory's voice. Harry searched for his glasses and touched them. He then returned to Ron's room. Ron was still sleeping. He woke Ron up and told him about what had just happened.  
  
  
  
To be continued.that was no dream. It was reality. 


	5. "The Traitor"

Chapter V  
  
"The Traitor"  
  
Ron was so surprised. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" he kept asking.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! We were about to duel. But then Cedric told me that my glasses were a portkey!" he shouted back.  
  
"Diggory? Are you sure? I think you were hallucinating. Tell Dumbledore. Or my dad," Ron said.  
  
Harry sighed. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts where he would be safe with Dumbledore.  
  
On the Wednesday before the Hogwarts Express was coming, they all went to Diagon Alley. Harry was relieved. They all had their school lists. Ron and Harry went to Flourish and Botts first where they met Hermione who looked awfully sick. Ron had told her she looked sick, but she looked very sick still.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh ummm.I'm f-fine. Harry? Is that you?" she asked him.  
  
"What's wrong with her Ron? She's awful," Harry said.  
  
"I know.it's like she's got some curse on her. When I visited her she was worse. She didn't even know my name," he said. "Dad said it could be serious."  
  
"Hermione? Do you remember me? Harry Potter? Attacked by Voldemort?" he asked. Ron elbowed him.  
  
Hermione began to scream. "He did this to me Harry! He set this curse on me!" she shouted. She fainted. Ron and Harry gasped.  
  
"The Dark Lord won't be happy. She told," said a voice so recognizable and so guilty that Harry about fainted too. It was Cho.  
  
"Cho? It can't be you," Harry said confused.  
  
"Oh. But it is. I am the Dark Lord's faithful servant other than Wormtail. I thought you would find out. Aren't you the one who has escaped the Dark Lord four times? I would expect better of you, Potter," she said with an evil sneer. How could this be happening? Harry's scar burned a little. Harry looked at Ron who was just about as scared as he was.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
